B L U E
by potatostar
Summary: Di sana, di tempat tidur biru itu, mereka tidur bertiga. Saling berpegangan tangan. Bisakah, kali ini saja, biarkan mereka tidur dengan pulas. Seraya menanti petang menjadi terang./Langit biru di atas sana selalu bilang, bahwa, akan ada pelangi setelah hujan. Tunggu dan sabarlah./Kyuhyuk. HaeHyuk. SomeoneXHyuk. RnR? :)


**B L U E**

_Sebuah fiksi karya nabe._

_Dilarang untuk mengcopy-paste fiksi ini tanpa izin dari penulis._

[fiksi ini mengandung unsur boys love dan yaoi. typo(s). dan berbagai hal lainnya. **karakter di cerita ini bukan milik nabe.** kamu sudah nabe peringatkan, ya. ;p]

Baca kemudian review, ya! Terima kasih. :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Di sana, di tempat tidur biru itu, mereka tidur, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Setidaknya, biarkan malam ini mereka beristirahat./Mereka, punya hal yang selalu diimpikannya. Hal sederhana bernama kebebasan._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pemuda itu duduk sendirian di pantai yang sepi itu. Menikmati angin yang memainkan rambut hitamnya dengan nakal. Alas kakinya sudah ia tanggalkan beberapa jam lalu. Membiarkan kakinya disapu oleh ombak dan pasir-pasir yang menggelitik sela-sela jari kakinya.

Namanya adalah Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae.

Pemuda kurus dengan kulit putih. Wajahnya tirus dengan bibir plum merah dan rambut hitam yang agak kurang rapih. Seragamnya sudah acak-acakan, bahkan kemejanya robek di bagian saku. Ada noda tanah di beberapa bagian kemejanya.

Mata cokelatnya menerawang ke kejauhan. Pantulan cahaya matahari di mata sunyinya. Mata cokelat yang kelam dan sepi.

_Din. Din._

Suara klakson menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya. Menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata memang ditujukan untuknya.

Di atas sana, di trotoar berdiri seorang pemuda dewasa yang menopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya seraya menatap Hyukjae. Dia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Hyukjae membalas lambaian itu. Ia membungkuk mengambil sepatu dan tasnya yang berada jauh darinya. Tanpa mengenakan kembali sepatunya, Hyukjae berjalan menaiki anak tangga itu tanpa alas kaki menuju pemuda dewasa yang menunggunya di trotoar yang berada di dataran yang lebih tinggi daripada pantai.

Pemuda dewasa itu segera menggandeng Hyukjae erat dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam miliknya. Di dalam mobil, dengan hati-hati pemuda dewasa itu memasangkan sabuk pengaman mlik Hyukjae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung." Hyukjae menolak dengan halus dan hendak memasangkan sabuknya sendiri. Tapi, tangan pemuda dewasa itu menahannya. Menyunggingkan senyum seolah berkata 'Tak apa' pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae diam kemudian menyamankan duduknya. Ia menghela napas lelah dengan sangat pelan ketika belahan bibirnya terasa basah. Hyukjae menutup matanya dan mengosongkan pikirannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pemuda itu menatap sebuah pigura besar yang digantung di ruang keluarganya. Sebuah pigura cokelat dengan model klasik. Sangat elegan dan mewah. Tapi, pemuda itu membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

Pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu berlalu dari ruang keluarganya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Setiap langkahnya dipenuhi dengan emosi, dan yang paling terlihat adalah kemarahan.

Saat mencapai anak tangga paling atas, pemuda itu melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan memiliki aura keibuan yang sangat kental berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda bersurai cokelat, mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Membiarkan kuku-kukunya menancap di telapak tangannya. Dengan wajah datar, Kyuhyun melintasi wanita itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya kalau saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh wanita dengan surai hitam itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya sejenak. Tetapi wajahnya menghadap ke arah lain.

"Kyu," suaranya terdengar lembut dan menenangkan. "Bisakah, bisakah malam ini kamu makan malam bersama dengan kami?"

Kyuhyun meledak. Ditinjunya pintu kamarnya. Menganggetkan wanita cantik yang ternyata adalah ibunya. Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun melepas paksa tangan ibunya yang menahannya. Tak hanya itu, ia membuat ibunya semakin terkejut dengan tingkah liarnya yang membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Truru... trururu..._

_Klik._

_Anda masuk ke dalam mode kotak suara._

_Halo, Hyung!_

_Ini Ana. Aku sangat merindukan Hyung!_ Terdengar suara anak kecil yang terdengar riang. _Bagaimana kabar Hyung? Jaga kesehatan, ya! Jangan makan yang tidak-tidak! Selalu minum vitamin dan jangan tidur larut malam. Oh ya, Hyung juga harus belajar dengan rajin dan tidak boleh malas. Ana di sini juga akan berjuang. Hyung tenang saja!_

Suara anak kecil itu tidak terdengar selama beberapa menit.

Di ruangan gelap itu, ada seorang pemuda yang duduk meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Seolah tidak ingin mendengar suara anak kecil itu lagi.

Terdengar suara helaan napas panjang dari telepon. Pemuda itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal bahkan ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

_Aku sangat ingin Hyung menemaniku di sini. Di sini memang menyenangkan, banyak orang baik. Tapi, pasti lebih asyik kalau Hyung ada di sini! Aku yakin!_

_Ah, Hyung, kakak perawat itu sudah melotot padaku! Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama menelepon. Hehehe._

Gadis kecil itu menghela napas panjang lagi. Dan, saat-saat akan mengakhiri pembicaraan ini adalah bagian yang paling tidak disukainya. Walaupun ia sangat ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan gadis kecil manis cerianya itu.

_Hyung kemari, ya! Ke tempatku! Aku pasti akan sangat senang kalau Hyung ke sini! Aku pasti akan lebih cepat sembuh! Jadi Hyung ke sini ya, menjengukku._

_Kalau sempat, telepon kembali ya, Hyung. Hati-hati ya di rumah. Aku sayang Donghae Hyung!_

_Klik._

Donghae. Lee Donghae menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menutup telinganya erat dengan telapak tangannya.

Suara-suara adiknya menggema di kepalanya. Suara-suara lain selain suara adiknya saling menyahut di kepalanya.

Ia benci suara ini. Sangat membencinya.

* * *

Besok, ketika petang telah menjelma menjadi terang, akankah mereka menjalani rutinitas sama kembali?

Apakah besok senja akan sama seperti yang mereka lalui pada hari ini?

**.**

**.**

**tsuzuku...  
**

* * *

halo, lama gak bersua yah! :)

apa kabar? semoga baik yaaa.

nabe tunggu pendapat kalian tentang fiksi ini. kalau ada kritik, saran, dan lainnya jangan sungkan ya. nabe terima!

terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya! dan terima kasih apresiasinya di fiksi nabe yang lain, sangat berharga! hihi. :D

jaa,

nabe.


End file.
